


The Things That Were Never Said

by hollywoodb



Series: A Hunter's Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodb/pseuds/hollywoodb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the promo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things That Were Never Said

**Author's Note:**

> Really short I know but it's supposed to be.

Based on  
[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

 

“God damn it Cas you can’t just run out into the middle of the road!” Dean yells turning around and running his hand through his hair.  
“Dean I’m okay I know what I’m doing. I can take care of myself.” Castiel says calmly putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  


“Cas you don’t understand” Dean starts.  


""Understand what?" Cas asks head at a tilt.  
“That I love you, you ass” Dean says shoving Cas against the wall, Castiel’s face showing shock for a second before Dean leans in for a kiss. It started off slow at first, just testing the waters, but it slowly grew more and more passionate.  
“Dean.” Cas says pulling away not missing Deans look of happiness quickly fade. “I love you too” Cas pulled Dean in for another kiss smiling against the other’s lips.


End file.
